


扭蛋机

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 十岁的吉尔伽美什和扭蛋里的恩奇都
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 3





	扭蛋机

1.  
10岁的吉尔伽美什走在街上。

放学后，没人邀请他玩耍，于是，他抓着口袋里花不完的零用钱，独自去游戏厅。

下午的太阳给每一格地砖刷上毛茸茸的金色，而吉尔伽美什的金发就像光线中析出的纯净晶体。路过的家庭妇女都想撸一撸，而他流露出不近人情的神气，像只漂亮野猫一样高傲地走开了。

2.  
游戏厅大堂里，几个眼熟的人驼着背坐在眼熟的街机前。前天的同一伙高中生躲在洗手间抽烟。吉尔伽美什站在大堂边缘打呵欠，突然听见一种奇怪、细小的声音。

“哼嗯——哼嗯——哼嗯——！！”

在自动贩卖机旁，有一台扭蛋机。一个比拇指还小的家伙埋在蛋池里；他两手撑住扭蛋，试图拔出下半截身体。

扭蛋颗是绿色，小人的头发眼睛也是绿色；但任谁也不会混淆二者，因为他的眼睛头发里有一整个明亮的夏天。

吉尔伽美什踢了扭蛋机一脚。机器恍如被惊醒，装饰灯泡神经失调似地闪起来。几颗扭蛋被这一脚震开，小人像颗萝卜般拔出了自己。

“谢谢你，不然我得费半天功夫才能出来。”

“不用谢。我这一脚本打算让你的头也被埋住。”

吉尔伽美什坦荡地把脸贴在扭蛋机的透明罩子上，像蹲在小人国城堡外的格列佛。

“我叫吉尔伽美什。你是谁？为什么你在扭蛋机里面？”

“我叫恩奇都。”

恩奇都站在一颗扭蛋上望着吉尔伽美什，像宇航员站在月亮上眺望巨大的地球。

“眼下我住在这台扭蛋机里，等待某人把我抽走。”

扭蛋机底座边的地板均匀地积一圈白灰，吉尔伽美什的鞋尖留下了齿痕般的印记。

“那你最好换一台呆着——你非要在扭蛋机里呆着吗？前台有摇奖池，那儿人多。”

“抽奖只是添头。但是扭蛋——”恩奇都严肃地解释。“只有想要的扭蛋，和其余不作数的扭蛋。抽扭蛋需要冲动、金钱、执着，还有一点点运气。”

不远处，一对小情侣蹲在娃娃机前，男生正从皮夹里抠硬币。吉尔伽美什让开半个身子，手指他们。“冲动、金钱、执着，还有一点点运气。”

恩奇都直摇头。“我不喜欢娃娃机，里面都是一样的东西。”

“我说的不是娃娃机……算了。那你之前呆在哪儿？”

“假面骑士系列的扭蛋机。”

“嚯，你是诚心不想被抽走吧。”吉尔伽美什一瞥扭蛋机的主题《激萌！厨房用具》，反问：“哪个学生不喜欢假面骑士？你在那一台待上一个月，还愁不被人抽走？”

恩奇都坐了下来，脑袋横在膝头。“我住那儿时，你每天视若无睹地经过，你不也是学生。而且我觉得，那些抽到我的孩子都不对。”

多么严重的选择困难症，吉尔伽美什只在表姐伊什塔尔身上见过。而伊什塔尔只为戴哪副耳环思前想后，那是奢侈的问题，幸福的烦恼。

“你讨厌那些小孩吗？”

“不讨厌。”恩奇都闷闷地叹息，他跳到扭蛋机的塑料视窗前，把手心贴在吉尔伽美什瞳孔的位置。“可我等得不是喜欢我的人，而是和我相互理解的人。你看娃娃机前的男孩，他已经带三个不同的女孩儿来玩过了。”

吉尔伽美什意外地抬起眉梢。“想不到你也发觉了。”

“我还知道你总是一个人来，但是什么都不玩。每个礼拜三，隔壁女子高中的姐姐会买棒冰给你吃。”恩奇都说着，眼神变得心虚。不知是因为他的细致观察听起来像跟踪狂，还是别的缘故。

“那你该知道，找一个喜欢你的人会容易很多。你不觉得无聊吗？每天呆在扭蛋机里。”

“这世上难得的不是爱慕，而是理解。就像那些漂亮姐姐，她们都喜欢你，可是她们中有谁理解你呢。”他宁静地望着吉尔伽美什。“如果外面没有理解我的人，花花世界就好比你看一眼都懒的蛋池。”

吉尔伽美什深邃地凝视恩奇都，他的瞳仁如同在玻璃片后拉长焦距的镜头，一公里外的心思也一览无遗。半晌，他问：“如果那个人永远不出现，你要怎么办呢？”

“我会藏在扭蛋机里，直到有一天，游戏厅停业，陈旧设备都被运去填海。”恩奇都伤感地微笑。“或许在那之前我就会死于寂寞。兔子会这样，可能扭蛋也会吧。”

吉尔伽美什刚想说些什么，恩奇都低着头，轻轻地踢塑料窗。“士为知己者死。至少我可以抱着对某人的忠贞离去。生命虽然短暂，但我也免受更多折磨。”

3.

恩奇都目送吉尔伽美什走到游戏厅门外。小男孩起身时，硬币在口袋里碰撞。

吉尔伽美什听懂他的话了吗？恩奇都忐忑自问。他一定听懂了，毕竟他那么聪明，是他见过最聪明的小孩……可是他转身离开，细长的背影像找不到钥匙的锁孔。

恩奇都闭上眼睛。在黑暗中，他仿佛看到一根银色的蛛丝被吹断了。他和这世界的联系随风而逝。


End file.
